Other Side
by Cervella
Summary: "Juvia thinks that if you would learn how to stalk people properly that this wouldn't have happened in the first place." Oneshot.


**A/N: **Hi people :) This is my entry for Mrs. HopeEstheim's writing challenge. I'm glad that I somehow managed to type it in time and I really hope that it doesn't suck. I looked through it at least 100 times and I'm almost certain that I was able to spot typos or other mistakes...but if you find something feel free to point it out :D I like this pairing a lot, even if it's not on my most loved ones, so let's just see how this worked out for me, okay? ;)

**Pairing: **Lyvia

**Rating:** T (please bear with hints of mature contents)

**Genre:** Romance (Humor?)

**Extra:** Beware of so-called 'cheesy-ness' ( maybe I'm exaggerating, but to my mind the end was weird :/ )

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Fiore, but that would be really awesome :D

* * *

**The Other Side**

It was a completely different experience to be on the other side. Actually, it felt really awkward if not even uncomfortable because it was usually her job to do.

Being a professional 'observer' made her aware of every single method of how to follow the object of your affections and remain hidden in the shadows. Aside from that the slender water wizard got some unbelievable ninja skills, for example to jump from tree to tree while following your lover.

That's why she knew exactly when she was watched herself and she wasn't fond of it. She could feel his creepy eyes linger on the skin of her half-exposed neck from the nearby brushwork. To her mind it wasn't a very good place to hide. There were too many leaves which could get in the way of the binoculars and rustle when you move just an inch. Furthermore, you need to wear some clothes that match your surroundings...blue doesn't sit well with green. In winter you should even consider to wear white.

Intimidated by the unknown follower, she made a run for it, not caring for the branches that slapped her pale skin along the way. But where to? You couldn't tell the tree from the forest – or how that saying goes – and it was like a never ending green mass of plants.

The worst was that she could hear frantic steps behind her which meant that her pursuer wasn't far behind. Her heart went into a wild pitter-patter and her breath came out in rushed grasps, making her lungs burn with cold air.

Body overflowing with adrenaline, her mind was only focused on out-running the stalker since she knew that her magical power was exhausted from the last job.

"Juvia knows you are following her. Please stop and leave you...you...who are you anyway?"

Here we come to the point where she starts to realize that she didn't even know what kind of person was following her, leading to her wild imagination to cross the boundaries to insanity. Maybe her not-so-good-at-stalking stalker was a rapist. Or a bandit? What if he was a dark guild member? A crazed drug-dealer? Better not. Perverted geezer? Or somebody from a prank TV-show?

The worst case scenario: A crazy dark guild member who is a perverted geezer with the intention to steal her virginity, then filming the whole thing and broadcasting it all over Fiore. He also liked to take drugs occasionally and had a soft spot for blue haired water wizards, of course. She needed help...now!

Juvia Lockster shot a panicked glance over her right shoulder, only to see a flash of white and blue jump behind a tree. Maybe the guy was mentally ill because there was no way she couldn't have seen him.

She turned her attention back to her path, but it was too late. While running she didn't notice how the trees got thinner and how the green started to disappear, so when she turned around she was already suspended in mid-air over a gaping cliff.

A loud shriek escaped her lips before she closed her eyes, preparing for the impact. That was it, the end of her life. Farewell, dear world, you were a really nice place with many kind people. She will never forget her friends and potential lovers. To her own surprise the first person that popped into her mind wasn't that of a black-haired alchemist. No, it was pure white hair just like snow accompanied with a gentle smile and an almost unnoticeable blush.

Lyon-sama was her new found love after all attempts to charm Gray-sama failed. The older ice wizard was always caring for her, even when she had brawled her eyes out over a certain someone and looked like a creepy, puffy monster. Lyon-sama told her that she still looked beautiful, even with rain pouring from her eyes.

Then she assumed that her angry jealousy fits, the mindless how-much-ice-cream-will-fit-in-her-body sessions while drowning in an infinite loop of cheesy romance movies on her frustration weekends, would scare him off.

But he never left her side. If he would only feel the same way...and with that, she blacked out.

…...

"Juvia, my love, you scared me half to death with that fall. Are you alright?" A gentle voice rang in her ears and it made her heart race again, but in happiness this time.

"W-What...huh?"

He pulled her from the dangerous cliff while being very careful not to harm her in any way. After all she was still in shock.

"Are you hurt, Juvia?", he tried to catch her blue eyes with his to let her see his worry for her. "Answer me, please."

"L-Lyon-sama?", she lifted her eyes from his toned chest. Juvia's cheeks grew a shade of tomato when she saw his loving gaze. "N-no, Juvia isn't insured so there is no reason to be worried. J-Juvia is j-just a bit shaky, that's all."

"Oh I am so glad," a sunny grin was etched on his face and she couldn't help but to feel infected with his enthusiasm. She noted how handsome the face of her savior grew in an instant – or has it always been that way? She didn't care. Juvia only saw red roses, white dresses, heart-shaped candy and dancing ponies beneath a rainbow.

Then, reason hit her like a lightning bolt and she pushed the ice mage away from her.

"Were you stalking Juvia by any chance?", her voice was stern and all admiration from before evaporated into thin air. It was the voice she usually used when facing an opponent in battle and Lyon seemed to notice that since he flinched.

"I-I can explain...,"he licked his lips nervously. "I saw you walking alone into that forest and I thought that it might be dangerous for a delicate lady, so it was my duty as a man to follow. I would hurt my pride after all if something would have happened to you. Besides you looked a little exhausted that job must have taken a lot of your magical power, am I right?"

"Lyon-sama," Juvia grasped, stunned by his keen observation and that he was so concerned of her well-being. "Yes, Juvia has used up a lot of her magical power, but don't worry it will come back soon."

"No need to be shy,"Lyon laughed out loud and shook his head to her confusion.

"Why are you laughing at Juvia?" Great irritation was evident on her face, but she couldn't deny that she liked his clear laugh that rang through the open space.

"Well, you seemed quite energetic to me already. Do you know that you can run pretty fast?"

She could tell he was beyond amused. Sadly, his comment brought her back to the actual topic. That stalker! Before she could say anything along those lines though, Lyon's face turned hard all of a sudden.

"Juvia,"he took her chin with his long fingers to make her look up into his face. "You were running so fast...I was almost too late to catch you...I...never do that to me again. Promise me, okay?"

Stunned by his change of attitude, she could just nod. Well, what would you do if your incredibly handsome stalker demanded something from you? Still, it was his fault for scaring her in the first place.

"Juvia thinks that if you would learn how to stalk people properly that this," she shivered when remembering the cliff-accident, "wouldn't have happened in the first place."

"I told you that I'm not a stalker Ju-"

"I think Juvia can teach you," she blushed crimson and suddenly took notice of the fact that she was still imprisoned in his arms. His strong, muscled arms.

"Really? I would be glad to be your student then," he said seriously and leaned closer to her face. He smiled when he saw her blush deepen and heard her breath hitch in her throat. "After all you're supposed to be an expert in that profession."

"Mhm, Juvia is the best of the best at observing," she whispered, her eyes focused on his closing lips.

"I wouldn't call that observing my dear,"he teased and their foreheads bumped together. "Besides who did you think was following you? I mean the person must be really scary if you had to run for you life?"

"Juvia thought you were a thief."

No, that was a lie. She originally thought he was a crazy dark guild member who is a perverted geezer with the intention to steal her virginity, then filming the whole thing and broadcasting it all over Fiore. Her mind also worked up the thought that her follower must like to take drugs occasionally and had a soft spot for blue haired water wizards. What sounded plausible before, sounded like blasphemy now.

"Then let me steal a kiss."

And for once, she pushed her fear of rejection away. Even if this was just another silly daydream, she would enjoy every minute of it.

Their lips met in a soft but passionate kiss and Juvia felt like floating on cloud nine. So that's what it felt like to be loved back by a person you have a crush on. If she could just capture the feeling in a bottle and keep it with her all the time.

When they deepened their kiss, Lyon wrapped his arms even tighter around her and she thought that this time it was okay to be on the other side. Just this once.

* * *

**Word Count: 1,570**(only the story)

**Background information:** Juvia's attempts to get Gray to fall in love with her failed miserably, so Lyon was helping her through a tough time when she tried to get over her broken heart. At first she was just really grateful, but knowing Juvia it soon turned into a fully developed crush. As for Lyon: He was in love with her all the time :)

Wohooooo first one finished :D Drop a review if you feel like it.


End file.
